Vevmo Revenge: The Chamber
Vevmo Revenge: The Chamber is the fifth season of the Vevmo reality game show. The Chamber took place in Cagayan Valley, Philippines, with cast members (also called "vevmoans") competing. This season was played in a format of two teams — Legends and Underdogs; players on the Legends team had competed in at least two VR's, Underdogs have appeared on one VR or less. The season premiered on October 18, 2009. 'Cast' Host: 'Stacee_Danielle with cystic as co.host | valign="top" | |} 'Format This season of Vevmo Revenge features a brand new format, consisting of two teams — Legends vs. Underdogs. The two teams will participate in numerous missions, which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Chamber". Each mission is alternatively designated as either a male or a female challenge day. Before each mission, each team has to nominate 3 members from the opposite team to be in the Inner Circle. The team who wins the mission will receive a cash prize of $10,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts and the winning team’s Inner Circle will be safe from elimination, and choose a non-Inner-Circle teammate to go into the Chamber elimination round. The losing team, will have their Inner Circle up on the chopping block for the Chamber leading for the rest of the team to vote 1 person from their Inner Circle into the Chamber. The contestant who wins the elimination round returns to their team and has a shot at a $350,000 prize, while the losing contestant is eliminated from the game. A new point system will be introduced in this season; all 32 competitors have been ranked into a tier list, based on their performance on past VRs. People who are entering a VR challenge for the first time have been ranked based on their activeness on Vevmo. There are several purposes of this tier list: (1) The tier list affects your chances of winning an elimination round, should you get voted in. People will get a good visual idea of who can take on whom in an elimination round. (2) Every time a participant posts, they earn a certain amount of points for their team, based on their ranking. Rank A competitors are worth 8 points, Rank B competitors are worth 5 points, Rank C competitors are worth 3 points, and Rank D competitors are worth 2 points. (3) Established competitors will be seen as very valuable assets to their teams during missions, thus making them big targets for elimination rounds. Weaker players will be seen as a liability during missions, and an easy victim in elimination rounds. 'Game Summary' 'Gameplay' ''Mission Games: * '"Pop!" Goes the Implant:' Each team member will have 2 balloons pinned to their chest. The participants will also be wielding a plastic mini spear, which will be used to try and pop the other team’s chesticle balloons. The team that successfully pops all of the other team’s balloons will win the mission, receive $10,000 into their bank account, and each team member will receive a $2,000 gift certificate to any plastic surgeon of your personal choice! Chamber Games: * '''Dig Your Own Grave:' The objective is to dig a giant hole, sufficient enough to frame your entire body. Then, the player has to bury themselves with their own two hands by pushing in the sand from around the hole. The first guy to completely cover his entire body with sand, until not a single part of them is visible wins. ** Played By: rw/rrjunkie vs.' weslacoeast9'' Final Challenge: '''TBA 'Chamber Progress' ;Teams : The contestant is on the Legends team. : The contestant is on the Underdogs team. ;Keys : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final mission. : The team won the mission and $10,000. : The contestant was in the Inner Circle but was not picked to go in. : The contestant won in the Chamber. : The contestant lost in the Chamber and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to physical violence/breaking rules. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury. |} 'Episodes'